


First Date With Mary Jane

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, talking about sex, there's no sex in this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Yuri hangs out with Otabek's friends at a club while he's busy with a DJ gig.Otabek has to be the Mom Friend after they all get hardcore fucked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was drinking heavily and chatting on Discord and got the idea to write this instead of working on my WIPs. I'm sorry?

Yuri had been drunk plenty of times in his seventeen years, but meeting Otabek’s clubbing friends in Almaty was a whole new experience. 

Otabek was playing a set of really amazing music, and Yuri was having the time of his life. Watching his hot-as-hell boyfriend spinning tracks up on the platform, dressed in an incredibly sexy leather vest and a pair of jeans that were practically painted on, was an experience he couldn't have created in his wildest dreams. He shook his ass on the dance floor and danced up a storm, occasionally taking his phone out to post selfies to Instagram, until three of the friends that Otabek had introduced him to earlier pulled him aside. 

“Man, you’re so fucking hot,” Serik lamented in the back room of the club, looking Yuri over appreciatively. “Otabek doesn’t even know how lucky he is.”

“I think he does.” Yuri rolled his neck, shaking out his mane of long blonde hair. He was nowhere as drunk as he’d been a few times in the past and he was having a fantastic time. “I’m a unique experience.” 

“Yeah, I bet you are.” Arman laughed and took another drink from the cup he was holding. ”Hey, let’s have some fun.”

“I’m not fucking any of you,” Yuri replied immediately, his mental filters all but annihilated by the alcohol he’d consumed earlier in the evening. 

Temir looked up from his drink with a grin on his face. “That’s a shame, but not a surprise.”

“That’s also not what I meant.” Arman produced a small glass pipe from his pocket, along with a small plastic bag of green plant material. “Ever done any Mary Jane?”

“What?” Yuri wore a puzzled look on his face. The music was still pounding in the background and he was running a solid buzz, having done plenty of shots of liquor earlier in the evening. Maybe he'd misheard what was said. 

“Dope, weed, hash, cannabis, marijuana?” Arman rattled off the names, and the others snickered around him. Yuri couldn’t have felt more like a stupid kid if he’d wanted to. 

“Of course I have,” he lied, shrugging his shoulders. “We just don’t call it that, is all.” He hoped desperately that the falsehood would hold water, and no one tried to question it. Someone in the circle produced a lighter and the pipe was passed around. 

On his first hit, Yuri gasped and coughed so hard he was sure it ruined his cover. The ache spread down from his throat into his breastbone and his lungs, but it was accompanied by a sensation of otherworldliness, like he’d been separated from his physical body and now inhabited a pure spiritual realm. _Holy fuck,_ he thought to himself. _This is fucking wild._

They talked and laughed some more about meaningless shit as the music played, the beat drumming its way into their collective consciousness. More than anything, Yuri wished for the grounding influence of being in the embrace of Otabek’s strong arms as the influence of the drugs and alcohol pulled him higher into his intoxicated mental state. It was fun, sure, but he was far too used to being completely in control of his physical and mental reactions to be truly relaxed. 

When Serik offered the group some small white pills with logos embossed on the front of them, Yuri knew he should probably say no, but the setting and the encouragement from the rest of the group convinced him to swallow one of them along with a shot of a bitter brown liquor he didn’t recognize. Soon, the colors and sounds around him swirled like a vortex in his consciousness. 

Yuri continued to take deep inhales off the pipe each time it was offered to him, and each time made him feel more and more as though the world was blurring around the edges in a way he wouldn’t have expected to be as enjoyable as it was. The laughter and the commentary of the older men around him only cemented the idea that his decision to participate in these questionable activities had been correct. 

“So, when you and Beka fuck, who bottoms?” Serik asked, leaning against a wall after taking another hit from the pipe. “I mean, I can guess, but I’m curious.”

Yuri scowled, annoyed despite the effects of the drugs. “He loves having me up his ass,” he replied, “and I love having him up mine, so what’s the fuck’s your point?” It vaguely occurred to him after the fact that Otabek probably wouldn’t have wanted him to share that kind of information.

“Nothing personal,” Serik chuckled, “I’ve just had a hard time imagining it.”

“I bet it was _hard.”_ Arman was grinning, looking back and forth between Yuri and Serik. “I bet you had some really _firm_ opinions about it.”

“Oh, fuck off.” 

 --- 

Some time later, when Otabek had finished playing and passed the responsibility off to the next person up, he went looking for Yuri and the others. It wasn’t usually hard to pick the slender blond out of a crowd, especially in the glittery tank top he’d worn that night, but as far as Otabek could tell, he was nowhere to be seen. He made his way over to the bar and gestured for the bartender’s attention, since he knew the man was familiar with his friends. 

“Hey, have you seen Serik and the guys?” He had to raise his voice to be heard over the music. 

“They got drinks a while ago and went in the back to hang out,” the man replied. “You want anything?”

“Not tonight. Thanks.” Otabek had seen enough from Yuri and his friends earlier to know that they were all drunk enough that he’d probably need to be the Mom Friend and get them all home at some point. 

The back rooms of the club were marginally less crowded and noisy than the front area, the music muffled by brick and concrete walls. It didn’t take him terribly long to find what he was looking for, and he nearly tripped over Temir, who was laying face-down on the dirty floor laughing uncontrollably at nothing, a turned-over plastic chair beside him, which he had apparently fallen off of. Serik and Arman were sitting on similar chairs laughing at their friend’s intoxicated distress, and Yuri was sitting in a ball on the floor staring wide-eyed at something on his phone, oblivious to the rest of what was going on. 

“Are you guys fucking high?” Otabek asked incredulously, although he could tell from the smell in the air that the answer to that was yes. “Was just getting shit-faced drunk not good enough tonight?”

Before any of the others could answer, Yuri had jumped up from the floor and flung himself at his boyfriend. “Beka!” He shouted, wrapping the other man in a full-body embrace. “I missed you! You were gone forever!” Still clinging, he peppered Otabek’s face and neck with rapid-fire little pecks of kisses.

“I played a two hour set,” Otabek replied awkwardly. “And you’ve apparently had a lot of fun in the meantime.” As difficult as it was to look threatening with someone wrapped around you like a python, he managed it, glaring at the other men. “What the hell did you guys give him?”

“Ah, calm down, Beka.” Serik held up his hands in a faux gesture of surrender. “Just some weed and some E, nothing serious, the same shit we had.”

“And he was already half drunk earlier,” Arman offered, “that part’s not our fault.”

“Beka, let’s go home,” Yuri murmured into Otabek’s ear, still clinging to him, stroking his chest and arms lovingly. “I want to go to bed.” His tone and body language made it clear what he was implying.

“We are going home,” Otabek replied, “and you’re going to drink a lot of water when we get there, and then we’re going to bed - to sleep.” 

Yuri made a whining sound. “We can sleep later, I want you to fuck me into the headboard,” he protested, and the others laughed.

“Come on, _Beka_ ,” Serik mimicked Yuri’s tone of voice, “you’re going to say no to a request like that?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Otabek growled, briefly wondering why he hung out with these people voluntarily. “Just get Temir up off the floor so I can put you guys in a cab.”

The group of them were a sight to behold leaving the club. Yuri was still clinging to Otabek’s side, practically falling down with each step, Otabek having to constantly stop him from any indecent groping. He managed to dislodge Yuri long enough to help the others get Temir into a cab, as he promised - why in the world that guy did club drugs when he knew he couldn’t handle it, Otabek would never know. 

Still true to his word, Otabek all but forced Yuri to drink two bottles of water once they finally got back to his apartment. “Just trust me on this one,” he said firmly while holding the second bottle up to Yuri’s mouth. Some of it spilled down the front of Yuri’s shirt, but he got enough of it in him that Otabek figured he’d be all right. He knew that drinking too much water was dangerous with ecstasy, but at least being somewhat properly hydrated would make Yuri a little less miserable when the combined effects of everything he’d ingested wore off.

“I’m going to brush my teeth,” Otabek explained, leading Yuri into the bedroom they were sharing while he visited. “Put on some clean clothes and go to sleep. I’ll be back in a minute.”

While he was in the bathroom, he also changed out of his club wear into a t-shirt and boxers he’d left on the sink earlier, since he had planned to take a shower upon returning home but now figured it could wait until the morning. When he returned to his bedroom, he was not all that surprised to find that Yuri had not followed his instructions to change clothes and sleep, but had instead stripped down to his leopard-print briefs and posed seductively on the bed.

“You might be cold if you sleep in only that,” Otabek said lightly. It was a dumb observation, with it being the middle of summer and not even remotely cold in his apartment, but Yuri wasn’t in a mindset to be critical of his logic.

  
“You can keep me warm just fine if you ever get your ass in bed.” 

When Otabek complied and slid into bed next to his boyfriend, Yuri promptly pressed against his side and kissed him firmly, nipping at his bottom lip, seeking entry with his tongue. Otabek allowed it for a few moments - he wasn’t a damn saint, after all, and kissing Yuri was always an out-of-this-world experience. But to his credit, when things began to get more heated, he put his hands to Yuri’s shoulders to gently push him away. 

“Stop, Yura, and go to sleep,” he murmured softly. “We can do this another time.”

“I want to do it now,” Yuri pouted, and rolled his groin against Otabek’s hip. “Why don’t you want me all of a sudden?” 

Otabek clenched his eyes shut for a brief moment and took a deep breath before he shifted positions to gently embrace Yuri, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, and I do want you - believe me, every time I kiss you, I want you more than I ever thought was possible.”

“So, what then?”

Searching for words, Otabek hesitated briefly and sighed. “I get that you feel really good right now, but you’re not completely in control of yourself, and it would be wrong of me to do anything like what you’re asking for.”

“It’s not our first time, Beka,” Yuri protested weakly. “We’ve done this before, I know I want to, it’s not like I’m going to wake up and be horrified that you ‘took advantage of me’ or some stupid shit like that.”

“I know that.” Otabek brushed some of the long strands of hair out of Yuri’s face to look into his eyes, trying to convey with his gaze that he was serious about this. “But sex with people who are intoxicated - and especially people who are more intoxicated than they’re used to, on substances they’ve never had before - is a hard no for me. It doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” 

“It feels that way.” Yuri’s voice was small, confused, almost sad. 

“I’m sorry.” Otabek sighed again and placed a gently kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “Let’s sleep now, okay? If you feel all right in the morning, I’ll be glad to show you then just how much I really do want you.” 

“You promise?”

  
“Of course.” 

 


End file.
